


Envy

by azurecuisine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecuisine/pseuds/azurecuisine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry envies Ron just as much as Ron envies him. Two drabbles, not slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. No money being made here.

 

  
_Ron_

He’s got everything. And if he hasn’t got it, he can buy it. Sometimes, I feel sick from the knot in my stomach, and he doesn’t even know it.

It’s not even that I want what he has. I just want him to stop whining, on and on, about what a burden it all is. To appreciate how lucky he is to have a top-notch broomstick, to not have to struggle for attention.

To have Sirius, who loves him so much because he doesn’t have to split his heart seven ways.

I just wish he knew how lucky he is.

 

_Harry_

I don’t get it. How he can sit there, eating candy his mother made for him, wearing a sweater she knitted, and glaring at me. Because of some ridiculous article in a stupid paper that gets more things wrong than right.

Doesn’t he know I would trade lives with him in a heartbeat? Faster. I’d give everything I have to have a family to go home to over the holidays, or be able to go live with Sirius, maybe. To have someone take care of me, and chase away my nightmares.

I just wish he knew how lucky he is.


End file.
